My little baby
by MST000
Summary: Todo comienza,con un beso,un abrazo, dos corazones se unen para formar un nuevo ser, que puede ser considerado un milagro. Un fic Mpreg para quienes gusten de ello. Por: T


No había nada que decir, el inglés se encontraba malhumorado, era sin duda por la misma razón de siempre, Alfred. Pero no podía decirse que el otro estuviese haciendo algo malo, o más bien era por el hecho de que no había venido a verlo desde hace algún tiempo. Se preguntaran porque la actitud del inglés .La cuestión era simple, hace unas pocas semanas había sido su boda, con la que dieron a conocer su amor al mundo entero. Una hermosa ceremonia sin duda. Pero por alguna razón acabada esta ceremonia, el jefe de Estados Unidos llamó de regreso a su nación al joven héroe, quien con pucheros y rabietas acabó aceptando marcharse.

Ahora bien, el inglés se encontraba en la ducha, como todas las noches antes de irse a la cama. Refunfuñaba a gritos desde adentro –Es un idiota. –, –Mocoso desconsiderado. – entre otros insultos, había perdido por completo la paciencia esperando a que llegase el americano a visitarlo. Lo extrañaba, si, y aún mas podía decirse que cierta desesperación lo había invadido. Sin embargo, ni él mismo se imaginaba lo que le estaría esperando esa noche.

Alfred, quien había sido obligado a realizar todos los trabajos que había postergado durante el tiempo que preparaba su boda, estaba consciente de como se encontraría su esposo a estas alturas de la situación; de seguro cuando lo viese, le esperarían almohadas, libros, lámparas, y maldiciones. Sin embargo, como héroe que era, todo valía la pena, si de Arthur se trataba, aún más. Aprovechando que por fin pudo acabar con todo lo que tenía que hacer, no dudó en tomar el primer avión que lo llevase para Inglaterra.

Él lo extrañaba más que nadie, en ese tiempo no había podido de dejar de pensar en el mayor, y aún peor cuando su luna de miel, no fue posible de realizar, gracias al jefe que lo había obligado a partir. Aunque sabría compensarlo todo; una pequeña cena, en algún lugar donde el té y el café fueren estupendos, bastaría para acabar con la ira de su amado. Pero la cuestión es que las cosas no siempre suceden como uno las planea, ¿verdad?

Ya estando en la casa del joven de ojos verdes, ni siquiera se le ocurrió tocar la puerta, sabía que el otro estaría allí, o diciéndolo como realmente era solo lo intuyó.

–Arthur, old man, ¿Dónde estás? Tu héroe está aquí. – Repitió entre risas, un par de veces sin encontrar respuesta, no esperaba que el inglés hubiese salido; o si lo había hecho, esperaba que no fuera a beber con el pervertido de Francia, seguro se aprovecharía de su esposo, mucho peor si este se encontraba deprimido.

Estaban apunto de caerle un par de lágrimas, cuando escucho la ducha, a lo lejos –Ese es Arthur. – Corrió hasta el cuarto que aun se encontraba vacío. Ahora si le daría una sorpresa, digna de un héroe.

Se escondió en el armario más cercano, y aunque no le agradase mucho estar allí por el hecho de que era un lugar algo oscuro, todo valía la pena. Esperó muy poco, gracias a Superman por ello. Observaba las acciones a través de una pequeña abertura, y vio salir al inglés del baño, con un par de toallas; una atada a su cintura y otra sobre su cabeza.

Salió de aquel lugar, y se escabulló en silencio para atraparlo, mientras estaba de espaldas y con la toalla en la cabeza, salto de inmediato sobre el inglés.

– ¡El héroe te extrañaba! – gritó, entre risas escandalosas.

– ¡Quítate de encima idiota! ¡Estás pesado! – reclamaba el inglés, quien por ahora cargaba con el peso de Alfred.

–Vengo después de mucho y así es como me tratas. – reclamaba, entre pucheros mientras apegaba su cara al cuello ajeno.

–Es tu culpa, mocoso ingrato. Ya no te quiero – reclamaba, reamente no podía perdonarlo por dejarlo olvidado tanto tiempo.

–Eso no es verdad. –Debía contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde aquel día.

Pero más importante que aquello, ahora si se aprovecharía de la situación en la que se encontraba su sensual esposo, quien yacía casi desnudo entre sus brazos. – I know ya' love me. – Replicó susurrando, todo lo que había planeado se había quedado en el olvido. Era culpa del otro quien lo había seducido.

– ¿Qué haces, idiota? – Comentó, algo avergonzado por las acciones. Ese tipo de situaciones siempre provocaba un cumulo de sensaciones, que lo que hacían era acelerar el corazón del rubio.

– ¡Juego! Pero sabes que te amo, Arthie. – Dijo, mientras literalmente comenzaba a jugar con el cuerpo del inglés. Lo llevó hacia la cama, no quería asustarlo en demasía, así que poco a poco comenzó a desvestirse el primero, a la final al otro tampoco había mucho que quitarle.

–Bloddy hell! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? – Observaba el cuerpo musculoso y definido del menor, no pudo evitar que por su mente pasaran unas pocas ideas, así pues desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Se encontraba realmente sonrojado, no quieren imaginar lo que estaba pensado.

Alfred, quien si podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la cintura del otro, para desvestirlo por completo, apretando ligeramente como quien le hacia cosquillas.

-¡Para idiota, no quiero nada!- Forcejeaba un poco entre risitas nerviosas, no quería ceder, pero a estas alturas aquello parecía imposible. Le proporcionó un par de golpes al menor, a ver si así podía quitárselo de encima.

Los golpes no le hacían daño, sabía que los recibiría desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta, pero debía hacer que el otro cediese. –Vamos Arthur, no te hagas el duro conmigo, yo sé que es lo que quieres.- dicho esto comenzó a darle una serie de besos dulces, y cariñosos, desde la planta de los pies, siguiendo por la entrepierna, desviándose por la cintura, recorriendo suavemente el pecho, prolongándose y haciendo una larga pausa en el cuello, para subir acariciando hasta cerca de su oído.

– ¿Te gusta verdad? –

Cada vez que un nuevo beso tocaba su cuerpo, no podía evitarse escuchar un pequeño gemidito, acompañado con insultos como "No, mocoso" o "Déjame, idiota pervertido". Aunque realmente lo estaba disfrutando, además a medida que los besos avanzaban no podía evitar agarrarle confianza a la situación y olvidar por completo lo que le estaba molestando.

–Si, mi gordo idiota– respondió un par de veces cuando por fin lo tuvo a la altura de su cuello, ya se encontraba contento y dispuesto a cooperar.

El rostro de Alfred no pudo evitar tomar un color rojo, en aquel momento, lo logró, ahora si caminaba por el lado correcto. Lo celebraba internamente, ese era el arduo trabajo del de ojos azules.

Una vez con los sentimientos en congruencia, Alfred se colocó delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, no quería que lo molestase por su peso, pero estaba confiado, seguramente las cosas saldrían perfectas. Unos pocos segundos pasaron para poder hacerlo sin lastimar al otro. – ¿Dolió, amor?– nunca faltaban los comentarios imprudentes de parte del americano.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía algo así lastimarlo si lo hacía con la persona a quien había amado por cientos de años? Lo miró tiernamente. –Deja de pensar estupideces y bésame, idiota. – Acercó al americano con sus brazos hasta su rostro.

–Dude, me alegra que pienses así– Continuó besando al mayor, acariciándolo, buscando los puntos más sensibles del de ojos verdes.

Las caricias intensas, los besos ligeros y sensuales, el placer de sentirse uno, bordearon aquella noche. Por ello continuaron así un par de horas más, la pasión, los sentimientos de amor que el par se tenían llenaron esa noche marital que les fue frustrada el día de su boda.

Una vez acabados, el mayor se encontraba cansado, había sido una noche bastante activa por así decirlo, acabó abrazando el pecho del americano, restregando su mejilla, contra el mismo. – I love you too, my idiot. – Tras ello, se quedo totalmente dormido.

El menor no pudo conciliar el sueño, sólo se dedicó a contemplar la cara de su británico, mientras llenaba su frente de besos cortos. Ahora si se sentía un hombre totalmente realizado.

¿Linda manera de acabar una noche, no?


End file.
